pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Phinebella fan
This is for you American Che. I hope you like it (I do like it (: [[User:American che|'American che']]{floo powder power!} 15:09, April 24, 2010 (UTC)) The convention Staring at the mirror, making sure every tiny detail was perfect, stood the most convincing vision of Isabella Garcia-Sharpiro. but it wasn't her, it was Bella; the biggest Phineas-fan in her entire city. Clearing her throat she spoke, to her reflection "Hey Phineas. whatcha doin'?" After rearranging her big pink bow for the millionth time that morning she tried her impersenation again, "Whatcha doin?" Finally satisfied that she had perfected everything to a point that she could have passed of as Isabella to her own mother, she made her way down stairs. In the kitchen her father sat at the table reading the paper. He looked up as Bella entered "Ready to go Belle?" he asked putting his paper on the table. "I'm ready Dad." She replied. In the car Bella's excitment grew almost to bursting point, she was going to a Phineas and Ferb convention, the one place she'd meet others that shared her fannatic love of the greatest show ever made. Upon arriving she saw the biggest gathering of candy-coloured costumed fans ever to meet her eyes, and she thought it was wonderful. Bella had the most amazing day, she couldn't contain her joy. She made at least two hundred new friends within an hour, it's easier to talk when you already know what you have in common. Just when she thought her day couldn't possibly get any better, they started the costume competion. There where plenty of excelent Isabellas but none were quite as perfect as Bella. She won, she was the best Isabella! It was all she could do to stop herself from bursting into tears of sheer happiness when she met him; The winner of the best Phineas competion. The Phineas and the Isabella He was so much like Phineas that for a moment she thought it really was him. "Hey Phineas." She said in her best Isabella voice, "Whatcha doin'?" "Hi Isabella" he replied. it was amazing! he sounded exactly like Phineas. he continued in a lowered voice "You know, Isabella was always my favorite character." Bella leaned closer and spoke so quietly that only he could hear "Well isn't that funny." She replied "Phineas was always mine." The Phineas look into her big, blue eyes and, leaning forward, with his mouth right at her cheek, he whispered "Then how about we get to know eachother?" The two spoke with only eachother for the entire rest of the day. As it turned out not only did they share looks with Phineas and Isabella, they share a great many characteristics. Bella couldn't believe her luck, she'd found her very own, real-life Phineas! Lucas, as his name turned out to be, had one characteristic that he did not share with Phineas, He was completly enthralled by his beatiful Isabella. Coincedently both were staying at the same hotel. So they walked back together, hand in hand. To be continued... Category:Fanon Works Category:Relationships Category:Abandoned Pages